The League Meets The Demon
by teeheee
Summary: batman is pissed at the flash for letting a evil creature into the watchtower.There's also a man named Dante here..     Justice League Meets Devil May Cry
1. Dog From Hell

Dog from hell

It's just another day in the Justice League tower…

"Hey!Bats ", the Flash called out to him…..

"What is it?" Batman replied.

"So what are you doing? "Flash asked as he sat down next to Batman

"I saw something weird you might say coming from the portal that the justice lords came out of last time… I want to make sure it's not them again", Batman said as he typed away on the keyboard," I'll be right back keep an eye on the portal make sure nothing comes out and don't touch anything… Okay? "

"Alright! Bats you can count on me"…..The Flash said focusing on the screen to keep eye on the portal results.

Suddenly the Flash not listening to Batman last words "don't touch anything…" goes towards the portal and presses random buttons. Then a light appeared from the portal.

"What the hell", the Flash said in curiosity.

All of a sudden a demon dog on fire spitting acid comes running through the portal and starts to destroy the Justice League property. Everyone starts screaming around …. All the new superhero recruits start to attack hoping to stop it, but have little luck. They all got knock down one by one crashing only to have their body hit with pain as the fall harshly on the floor.

The flash with his last breath calls for the First seven members on the intercom "Batman we have a problem ... I pressed the omg!"….crash... The intercom cuts off.

As Batman, Superman, Hawk girl, Green lantern, wonder woman, jon'zz make their way to the monitor room…things only get worse for the Flash..

"Everyone get out of here I got this", the flash screamed to the employees and new recruits

"Flash", Wonder woman cried out…. Watch out!

"Stand back I got this", the Flash yelled to her as he turned around only to see the demon dog charging at him, he used the fast speed to make a light from the ceiling drop only to the dog. Only to see that it had little effect, the dog continued to come for him. As the dog open his mouth to spit acid and when flash was going to meet his doom.

"Flash", everyone cried out hoping he would move.. But he didn't he was frozen, he couldn't move.

The dog was closer so was the acid…

"Flash", move everyone cried out…. He didn't or say couldn't move frozen in his tracks.

Suddenly a man with silver-white hair appeared in front of him putting himself between him and the dog. He winked at flash …. And said "no I got this", as he drew his long sword from his back and reflected the acid spit, returning the attack with a blow to the head and spilt the dog into 2. Everyone stared.

"Jackpot", the man said with dawning his sword.

"Who are you", Hawk Girl asked…only to have her question ignored because of the new demons that had appeared from the portal.

"Sorry birdy that's my q", the silvered hair man said as he took out his pistols shooting each demon one by one endlessly.

"Did he just call me birdy", hawk girl said with feary.

Then everyone started to look only to see the portal had collapsed and to have the silvered haired man standing on the dead demons with blood dripping from both hands and guns.

"Now which one of you opened the portal"? The silvered hair man asked

Only to see Batman starring at the flash "I told you not to touch anything", batman yelled

Yea …. But immmmmm sssorrrrr….

"Who are you? "Wonder woman cuts off the flash…

The slivered haired man replies "It's Dante, and by the way the man in black is staring at the man in red I take it he did it… right?"

"You got it", batman replied.

To be continued…

I don't own anything …I hoped you liked it ….reviews please….ooo and this is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh if it sucks.. thanks


	2. Where The Demon Dogs Are

**WHERE THE DEMON DOGS ARE **

**Previously on the Justice League….**

"Now which one of you opened the portal?" The silvered hair man asked

Only to see Batman starring at the flash "I told you not to touch anything," batman yelled

Yea …. But immmmmm sssorrrrr….

"Who are you?" Wonder woman cuts off the flash…

The slivered haired man replies "It's Dante, and by the way the man in black is staring at the man in red I take it he did it… right?"

"You got it," Batman replied.

**Now**….

"Did you just call me bird?" Hawk girl yelled out, making the rest of the league member's look at her in a "shut the hell up, "kind of way.

"That isn't really important right now is it?" Dante replied in a sarcastic tone. Only to see Hawk girl get even more pissed off at him.

"FLASH DIDN'T I TELL YOU BEFORE I LEFT NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING, YOU JUST HAD TO TOUCH SOMETHING ANY WAYS, "Batman yelled in a fierce voice, which made the Flash flinch.

"Well Bats you see I was just fixing it….umm I saw lights coming from it and I thought if I pressed the resume button it would help," Flash said with a regretful tone.

**Bat glare….**

**As Batman and the Flash argue back and forth, Hawk girl still trips over the fact he called her birdy. Superman and Wonder women enter the argument with Batman and flash, only to be rejected because they weren't there the whole time. While green lantern tries to snap Hawk girl out of her "Hawk Bitch Chick Flip," Jon'zz is just standing there with a fed up kind of look on his face.**

"**HELLO**!" Dante yelled at the never ending fusing crowd, can we please figure out how in the hell I got here please?

**(The League stopped the fighting)**

"Weren't you listening at all? The Flash pushed something on the portal the Batman told him not to touch, which caused a problem for us because that's when those freaky dog like things entered the watchtower and started to spit acid everywhere damaging our property. The dog also in the same breath injured most of our new member's causing them to collapse on the floor in pain half dead," Hawk girl yelled to Dante.

"O Okay no need to yell I got it birdy," Dante said in a normal tone.

But it never fails and pissed Hawk girl off once again.

"Why must you continue to call me birdy! How would you like if I called you Silvered hair? Huh?"

"Actually I could care less, I assumed you were call birdy because you respond to it remember it doesn't matter what I call you; it's what you respond to. Birdy….."

"Why you son of a Bitc."

Hawk girl was cut off by Green lantern

"Now you see she doesn't like to be called birdy, why are you taunting her?"

"Well if she didn't want to be called birdy she wouldn't have answered to it am I right?"

"She didn't know."

"You say that but she answered to it more than once and why are you so up to defend a stupid cause?"

"She is my Girlfriend and I'll make any problem of hers mine no matter how small."

Hawk girl puts in her 2 cents. Always

"That's right so don't talk to me like the silvered hair."

That's enough," Batman says with angry tone let's talk about this some other time.

"You forget that there is a big problem going on here that is bigger than you being called birdy, Hawk girl."

"What do you mean Batman it's disrespectful to call someone out of their entire name."

"Well you shouldn't have answered to it," Batman said in a harsh but smooth tone.

"Now is not the time we have to figure out how to get Dante back to his universe and quick."

The League starts to walk to the meeting room and Dante follows behind them.

"Wait," Wonder woman says in a disgusted way.

"What is it," Batman looks at her in confusion.

"We have to let him take a shower he is dripping in freaky dog blood and he smells of acid plus dog breath."

They all look to Dante and see's she is right.

"Okay," Superman replies ….."Diana show him to the shower and I'll see if we have some clothes that will fit him."

"Follow me Dante," Diana says to him as she is pointing to the showers location.

"Someone's in a rush to get my clothes off," Dante looks at Diana with a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself you're not my type."

"O is that so, but I'm everyone's type."

"Here get undress and put this towel around your waist, so when you get to the showers you can hop in. I'll be waiting outside the door call if you need help."

"Alright sweet cheeks," Dante smirks at Diana a closes the door.

"Sweet cheeks how dare he," Diana thinks to herself only to remember what he said to John and Shayera early today.

**1 minute went bye…**

"Okay done here are my dirty clothes," Dante hands over his clothes to Diana for washing.

Diana turns around to get the clothes from Dante only to be frozen in her tracks.

"Oh Hera," Diana said to herself

His abs was formed perfectly and his skin looked so smooth, he was also a couple of inches taller than her which is how she likes it. His eyes are a piercing blue, which are somewhat covered by his wonderful silvered hair. Look at those lips but look at those abs.

This sinful view brought a lustful smirk upon her face, she all most forgot about the showers.

"See something you like," he said to with seductive voice.

"No, just caught in my thoughts the shower is over there Superman will bring your clothes."

He walks into the shower taking he towel off in the progress.

Wonder woman blushes with embarrassment and walks away.

**Mean time in the meeting room…**

"I'm back," Diana said as she walks into the room and sits down.

"Wonderful," The Flash welcomes her company.

Batman: it's not the time we need to figure out how we are going to fix the issue we have here. Not only is a man from a different universe here but it also brought things to our city we can't handle.

Superman: I understand it's not that we can't handle them we don't know their weakness. Hell we didn't even get to fight them yet. Dante showed up and killed them all before I even got to hit anything.

The Flash: Supes is right bats we didn't get to hit any of them.

Batman: did you forget that you are the one who cause this problem, and then you just stood there in the face of danger. Not just putting yourself but everyone else in harm's way. Why did you just stand there Flash?

The Flash: well I had a plan to drop the light on the freaky dogs head. Since it was so big I thought the impact from its weight and the gravity of the air would knock him out, but it back fired.

Wonder Woman: what matters is that you're safe and that you tried your best Wally.

Hawk girl: now how do you suppose we stop those things?

The Flash: well hitting them over the head with a lamp doesn't help.

Bat glare

Calling the First seven to the monitor room…

"Jon'zz what is it?" Batman answered

"It seems we have a major problem," jon'zz answered him in a panic tone.

The First Seven run to the monitor room only to see their city and the people being over thrown by Demon Dogs.

"What should we do?" Diana asked Batman.

He looks at her in an "I don't know", kind of way.

"But I do," Dante shouted out to the First Seven.

"Okay let's go then," Batman said to the rest heading for the teleporter.

"Wait but we don't even know how to stop them, and Dante can't take them on alone," Wonder woman cried out to Batman.

"Beams us now Jon'zz," Batman yelled out.

"You got it Batman, "Jon'zz replied as they beamed to the demon dogs location.

**On earth where the demon dogs are…..**

The League landed right in front of their worst nightmare. The demon dog from hell, the dog stops in its track and let out a roar so powerful it almost blew Superman back.

"Get ready," Batman said to the seven others.

"Right they all replied," but not Dante instead he made his way in front of batman and the other six.

"What are you doing," Batman yelled at Dante

"Just relax bats I got this," Dante said while he drew out both of his pistols and pointed them at the dog's head.

Suddenly the dog let out a roar and was starting to charge at him.

"I can already tell, looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!" Dante said as he charged to the dog releasing two shots of his pistols.

To be continued…

Hoped you like it review please.


	3. Ice Cream Sundae

**Ice Cream Sundae**

**Previously on the Justice League **

**On earth where the demon dogs are…..**

The League landed right in front of their worst nightmare. The demon dog from hell, the dog stops in its track and let out a roar, so powerful it almost blew Superman back.

"Get ready," Batman said to the seven others.

"Right they all replied," but not Dante instead he made his way in front of batman and the other six.

"What are you doing," Batman yelled at Dante

"Just relax bats I got this," Dante said while he drew out both of his pistols and pointed them at the dog's head.

Suddenly the dog let out a roar and was starting to charge at him.

"I can already tell, looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!" Dante said as he charged to the dog releasing two shots of his pistols.

To be continued…

**Now…..**

"Okay, are you ready? C'mon babes, LETS ROCK!"Dante yells at the seven as he kills this first dog of the many.

Cutting heads off, striking every roaring demon with a demonic blow to the head ripping their bodies open with the strength of his powerful sword. Exposing their bodies insides, guts splattered all over the streets, blood on every streetlight. The smell of blood and dead bodies filled the air of Metropolis. The people watch in disgusted as Dante not only ruined the streets of where they lived but also the cars, shops, and a Historical Land Mark. Leaving the stains of blood everywhere he would slash a demon dog. Brains everywhere, Guts flying, hearts slashing and with that said and done Dante killed every last one of the demon dogs from hell effortlessly.

"Jackpot!" Dante makes his finishing words with his sword on his shoulder, standing on top of the demon dogs that he had sent back to hell with one slash of a sword and a hit of a bullet.

**The city people stared and made hurtful remarks about his good doing of today… **

"What an animal, he ruined our homes and streets with the stains of blood!"

"The League could have done better, now we have to pay more taxes to clean up your mess!"

"Where's Superman and Wonder woman they could have handed this ten times better!"

"You rotten piece of shit go back to where ever the hell you came from."

"I wish I could, but the portal I came from is busted like my jukebox back home." Dante replied to the angry crowd with a smirk on his face.

"You a***hole," Dante smirk went to the dirt, as he gave the crowd a dirty look. As he pulled out a pistol and pointed directly at the rude citizen.

"Repeat that again pleases sir, I double dare you," Dante said as he started to take the safe off his gun.

As the citizens came to a panic and had that "I just shit in my pants!" kind of look, Batman walks over and orders Dante to withdraw his pistol.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from guys in tights," he said in a smart way.

Batman takes out a shot of batsleep (batsleep: medicine that makes you fall asleep in a matter of seconds) and injects it in Dante's neck, knocking him out.

**Back at the watchtower…..**

"What the hell happen?" Dante says to himself waking up in a hostile bed strapped to the edges.

Dante then looked up to see the League surrounding him, with furious looks on their faces.

"You can't go around provoking citizens, even if they tick you off!" Batman yelled at Dante with fury.

Hawk Girls 2 cents "Yeah! Can't provoke the citizens, will get in big trouble"

"Whatever Bat guy and birdy" Dante said with a lazy attitude

Side comment from flash "Are you kidding me Dante was awesome. He was all like whoosh and the big dogs were all like omg"

"Whatever, now can you please get me out of this chair and give me a strawberry sundae plus a large pizza" asked Dante.

"I don't think you know what the Justice league is all about. Once you mess with a citizen you are no longer trusted, got that?" batman yells at Dante.

"They taunted me, so i gave them what they wanted an animal and an asshole. Why am I the one who is wrong here...? Bats? "Dante yells back towards him.

"He is right Batman," Superman said humbly to Batman, "he save them all when we did not know what to do and how do they repay him, with dirty comments."

Batglare…

Batman leaves the room, as Superman unties Dante.

Everyone leaves the room but Wonder woman….

"Don't worry he will come around," Diana whispers to Dante, as she makes her way to the door.

"Wait Diana," Dante says to her as he makes his way to her.

He stands in front of her with a smirk on his face. He licks his lips and flips his hair back, to reveal his piercing blue eyes. Takes Wonder woman by the hand smiles at her and said "I know this is real weird to ask but do you think I can get a strawberry sundae and a large pizza I'm hungry."

Diana frown turned upside down when she heard that. She took her hand away from his and said "the lunch area is to your left."

"Thanks sweet cheeks," Dante kisses her on the cheek and walks towards the lunch area. Leaving Diana is a blushing state.

The batman saw what happen and follows Dante to the lunch.

Dante sits at the table with superman, the flash, Green lantern, hawk girl, Jon'zz, wonder woman, vixen, green arrow, black canary and batman.

"What are you intensions with the demons and Diana?" batman asked Dante in a rude but smooth way.

The other member's look in confusion.

"How are you going to deal with it," Batman asked Dante.

"Well I'll tell you what I tell the rest of them who ask," Dante replies to batman's question.

"First I whip it out! Then I thrust it! With great force! Every angle...! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength...! I... ram it in! In the end... We are all satisfied... And you are set free...!"Dante says to Batman with a lustful smirk.

The League looks at Dante with confusion.

batglare

To be continued…..


	4. The Naked Princess

**Previously on the Justice League**

"What are you intensions with the demons and Diana?" Batman asked Dante in a rude but smooth way.

The other member's look in confusion.

"How are you going to deal with it," Batman asked Dante.

"Well I'll tell you what I tell the rest of them who ask," Dante replies to Batman's question.

"First I whip it out! Then I thrust it! With great force! Every angle...! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength...! I... ram it in! In the end... We are all satisfied... And you are set free...!"Dante says to Batman with a lustful smirk.

The League looks at Dante with confusion.

Bat glare

To be continued…..

**The naked princess **

**Now…**

Batman looked at Dante with much anger. Bruce didn't like what he was hearing not at all, his mind wondered into a dark and ugly place where he could only imagine what Dante meant by this. He couldn't let Dante have her but then again who is he Diana is a grown woman and can take care of herself. Who is he to defend something that really didn't involve him in the first place, who is he to tell Dante what he can't and can do to her when she seems to enjoy his flirtation. After all this thinking to himself he only replied with "And how is that going to help really?"

"Well you see my sword is really powerful and can strike down anything in its path with no problem with little force." Dante replied to Bruce as he began eating his food.

"What about the other?"Batman asked Dante in curiosity.

"Well she can have some too …. If she wants," Dante looks directly towards Diana with a sexual look and winks. "If you will excuses me I think its time for me to take a well needed nap, if you need me just knock," Dante dumps his tray and heads to his bedroom.

"Wow well that's a shocker," flash laughs out trying to break the ice. As the other members leave from the table one by one hoping that the comment just made was a dream.

Back in the room with Dante….

I really hope I can get home soon, this place is so boring. Anyways I better make do here best as I can; I guess I shouldn't complain when there is free food and no bills to pay.

"Dante what in the name of Hera do you think you are doing?" Diana screams at him while entering the room. "Do you think what you pulled thee will get you credit to make up for what you did to the city, well your wrong. It will not solve anything just because I showed a caring feeling towards you don't mean I have feelings towards you at all," Diana shouted to him in anger with some frustration.

"Calm down and sit over here and talk normally please," Dante replies as he points to a corner of the bed.

Diana sits and continues to talk about what happened. Then out of nowhere Dante sits up and begins to stroke her back, pulling her hair to the side.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked Dante, as she looks back at him.

Only to have her question replied with a kiss...

Only to have her body pulled down and Dante on top of her…

As he began to strip away her clothes and also removing his, wonder woman could only think of one thing; the way she felt about Bruce.

As Dante was only a few inches away from "you know."

Dante stops and looks at Diana and says to her in a quite voice" do you hear that?"

"What do you mean I don't hear anything," she replied in confusion.

Suddenly Dante saw something of the evil kind, it was a …..

"Shit, run!"Dante yells to Diana.

"What, why Diana question him." Without answering her question Dante pushed her out of the room.

"I see you Dante," whispered to the thing that was lurking in between the shadows. "Come out and plays will you. Show yourself..!"

A black eyed demon appeared on the side sticking to the wall. Its head was turn to the side and had extended arms also extended legs. It had a horrifying smell as if; it had been lying in a pile of shit all its life. Its mouth was filled with blood and sharp shark like teeth.

All Dante could think to himself is what the hell are you and where did you come from?

"Dante I have come for you soul, I am the one they called Deadeye! it said to Dante in a dark and murderous voice. "I need your soul to gain power to rule this infected world filled with worthless humans. I will raise hell on earth and no more will I hide from the likes of you and your kind. You think you're so powerful because you killed my pet dog's well think again. Your end will come and ill be the one to give it to you."

"So those were your demon dogs?" Dante asked with a silly expression." They need more training and so do you let's do this then, if you can handle me that is!"

"You won't be fighting me you'll be fighting her", Deadeye demon pointed in back of him to reveal a pale skin girl with no face, but she held up her hands they had eyes on them. Dante looked at her body to see all the stitching everywhere and that her mouth had been placed on her stomach and her nose.

She is the one named Sacrifice….

In the meantime…..

Wonder woman was in shock of what happened and now she had to make it to her room without anyone noticing she was naked. She hid in one of the shower rooms and stole a bathrobe. Only to be seen by Batman as she tied the robe, so that no one could figure out what she had been doing. Batman was shocked at what he was seeing, he knew who was responsible. The other league members also saw what Diana was doing and were also in great shock.

Diana looked up only to see batman and some other league member standing there.

To be continued …

I'm kind of running short on ideas so if you can throw some in my way...


	5. The Child

**Previously on the Justice League**

Wonder woman was in shock of what happened and now she had to make it to her room without anyone noticing she was naked. She hid in one of the shower rooms and stole a bathrobe. Only to be seen by Batman as she tied the robe, so that no one could figure out what she had been doing. Batman was shocked at what he was seeing, he knew who was responsible. The other league members also saw what Diana was doing and were also in great shock.

Diana looked up only to see Batman and some other league member standing there.

To be continued …

**Deadeye and Sacrifice  
><strong>

**Now….**

"I know she must be embarrassed," whispered the Flash.  
>"Diana explain yourself now," shouted Batman.<p>

**Diana explains what happened: Well you see I was taking a shower and I forgot that my uniform was being clean so … Ummmmm, I had to put on this robe so I could go fetch it. Yea nothing happened here I just forgot my outfit, well see you later … Diana runs away leaving Batman in denial of her story.  
><strong>

"**Well that was fishy… Aye Batman?" flash asked sarcastically.**

**Bat glare**

**Now back to Dante**

"You won't be fighting me you'll be fighting her", Deadeye demon pointed in back of him to reveal a pale skin girl with no face, but she held up her hands they had eyes on them. Dante looked at her body to see all the stitching everywhere and that her mouth had been placed on her stomach and her nose.

She is the one named Sacrifice….

"**Well nice to meet you Sacrifice…..so tell me why are you here?" Dante asks friendly.**

**"**You are being taken down by my force, to face the dark pits of my ever lasting sorrow, let your beating heart, beat no more and all the pain and suffering you will later bring on my fellow demons be put to an end , as you burn in hell you're your unforgivable sins," Sacrifice replies to Dante's question.

Once sacrifice finished her remark Dante replied to her by shooting her in the shoulder. Once Dante pulled the trigger, Batman quickly ran to Dante's room to see why he heard him pulled the trigger to his gun.

As Batman ran into Dante's room he saw blood splattered across the wall and an injured "child" leaning against the blood stained wall. Once the other league members came into the room, they were shocked to see that Dante had pulled a gun on an "innocent child."

"**Two things Dante, one why did you pull a gun on this child and two where did she come from?" yelled Batman, the other league members could tell that Batman was not pleased at what they saw. Diana walked into the room to see what her semi lover had done. She couldn't believe that she let this man touch her.**

"**Dante explain yourself now!" shouted Batman still full of anger towards Dante.**

**To be continued …**


End file.
